Information flows freely and in large quantities in computing systems and network. Much information, however, degrades quickly in value as the information ages, even in minutes or milliseconds. Time-sensitive information benefits those who receive the information first, providing an advantage to early receivers and a disadvantage to entities who receive the information later.